Hogwarts: the story of insane people
by blacknailpolish
Summary: Hogwarts was running smoothly until 3 crazy people showed up. R&R plz
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hogwarts: A Tale of Insane Peoplebr Rating: PGbr Summary: Hogwarts was running smoothly until 3 crazy people enrolled. It soon became a madhouse! R&R plz! br Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Ann Rice owns Interview with a vampire, and the ppl at YM own YM magazine. I own Aniesha and Shasta, who are my friends, and me, I just used us for this story. br br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br Chapter1: crazzzzzy peoplebr "Well, I don't think we should be allowed to have transfer students in the middle of the year," Ron whispered to Harry. They were sitting at the Gryffindor house table in the great hall for a meeting with Dumbledore. "Students, may I have your attention please? We have 3 new students in the Gryffindor house!" Dumbledore said. "They are from America so make them welcome. Here they are: Aniesha, Margaret, and Shasta." Ron groaned when the walked up to him. The one with knee length black hair, emerald eyes, and very pale skin spoke first. "Hi, I'm Margaret." She said coolly. "And you are?" her tone of voice was impatient. "R-Ron," He stuttered over his words, amazed at her beauty. The blonde one with blue eyes and a dark tan said, "I'm Aniesha." The girl with light brown hair, hazel eyes and a medium tan said that she was Shasta. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." "Yeah, and we care what your last name is," Aniesha said sarcastically. "We came over cause there were no other empty seats. So are you 2 gonna scoot over and let us sit down?" Harry and Ron fumbled around with their books to make more room. The seating arrangement was Margaret by Ron, Shasta by Harry and Aniesha by Margaret. The empty plates filled with food, and everyone dug in. br ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time passes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ br "Where do we sleep?" wondered Margaret. Ron replied, "in the girls dormitory, of course. It's up the stairs and to the left. Your things are already up there." Under her breath, Shasta muttered, "arent you a know it all." They went upstairs to there rooms and found 4 poster beds dressed in rich maroon velvet sheets. "Dang, and to think I brought my own sheets. Oh well. Maroons not my colour. I'll just change these," Margaret said, pulling 3 sets of black satin sheets out of her bag. "A set 4 u, a set 4 u, and a set 4 me." She tossed sheets to Shasta and Aniesha. They dressed their beds. Shasta and Aniesha pulled out YM magazines and Margaret pulled out the book Interview with a vampire by Ann Rice. They sat on their beds and read until Professor McGonagall walked in and gasped. "Why are the bed sheets in a pile on the floor? And why do you have black satin sheets on your beds?" "Well, we hate maroon and velvet makes me itch," Shasta said coolly. "Which professor are you?" "I am professor McGonagall." "Hmmm." Aniesha said thoughtfully. "You look uptight. Relax. Have fun. Read YM magazine!" Professor McGonagall sighed shook her head and left. "All right!" Margaret exclaimed. The three girls hifived, and went down for dinner. They sat down by Harry and Ron again, same seating position as before. Ron leaned over and said to Margaret, "I need to talk to you." "Alright," she replied. They went on eating for a while. After dinner Ron dragged Margaret away to a private place. "See, well, the thing is I- I- well, I have a crush on you." "Whoa! Step back boy! What do you mean you got a crush on me? You crazy? Go see Madam Pomphrey!" "I'm not sick, just crushing on you!" br The end for now. R&R if you want to see what happens in the next chapter. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, Ann Rice's novels or YM magazine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're off your rocker!" Harry exclaimed. Ron said, "Well, I think that she likes me, too. She doesn't know the password so she'll come to you for it and you'll say 'I don't know' then she'll have to come to me and that's where my plan comes into action!" "And what might you plan be?" Harry asked. "Let mime guess. You'll say 'for a price' and that price will be --" "She has to kiss me. And once she finds out how good a kisser I am, she'll be in love." "RON!!!!! You can't do that! It wouldn't be right!" "Harry, don't you get it? I love her more than I loved Hermione!" Harry had seen that he had lost this debate and threw his hands up and stomped out muttering something about stupid plans. Later, when Margaret, Aniesha, and Shasta were trying to get in the common room, the fat lady wouldn't let them in so they clawed their way through the portrait hole. "Ack!" exclaimed Aniesha when she messed up her hair. They then made there way upstairs to their dormitory and sat down on Shasta bed. Shasta and Aniesha pulled out YM magazine and Margaret pulled out Interview With A Vampire. They sat reading for 30 minutes until Harry walked in and said, "If you 3 want the password, I don't know it. I forgot it. So go ask Ron." Margaret got up and went in the common room to find Ron. "Hey Ron, whats the password?" "I'll give it to you for a price." "Anything to not mess up my hair. It got screwed up when I had o claw that stupid portrait open to be able to get in here." Ron hesitated. "You gotta kiss me for one minute." "Oh alright." Margaret leaned in and kissed Ron, a kiss lacking in anything but disgust, which it had lots of. She pulled away very surprised. "You actually kiss very well, which reminds me, I gotta burn a copy of my Kiss album asylum for my friends boyfriend. Well, bye now and I read your mind, arent you gonna give me the password?" "It's JelloFish." "OK." Margaret slumped up the stairs to go brush her teeth, floss, and gargle twice. "Whats wrong with you?" Aniesha asked. "I had to kiss Ron. So now I'm gargling. The password is JelloFish." They then went down to eat lunch this time they sat with Slytherin. Margaret sat by Draco, Shasta sat by Margaret and Aniesha sat by Shasta. "Well, well. Three lost little Gryffindor students. Why are you at the Slytherin table?" We've come away from Gryffindor. It's not cool. Weasley kissed me. YUCK!!!" Draco defended the three girls, one of which he liked. "Leave them alone. They're my guests."  
  
WELL, YOU MUST REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS, MY MUSE IS GONE, SO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE! 


End file.
